


Data Days With You

by TheaBA12



Series: Rokunami Week 2019 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaBA12/pseuds/TheaBA12
Summary: Prompt Day 5- A Day with You/Memories or DreamsTheir own world with only them in it.





	Data Days With You

She sketched away on her sketchbook with no worries. She would glance at the eternal sunset before simply smiling. She re-checked her drawing and continued on without issue.

The sound of a data portal opening suddenly didn’t catch her attention. It was quite a normal day to day situation. A figure in a black coat with hood up stepped through.

He smirked at the girl not giving a reaction. When he had first been made she had always seemed like he was naturally to be at her side. 

“All data has been sent to Ienzo and Pence to receive,” Roxas stated while settling next to Namine.

She immediately leaned over to rest against him. 

“That’s good The other us will then be able to brought back then,” She responded and he turned to her.

“Which ones?”

She turned with a sly smile.

“The current ones,”

He nodded and simply watched the sunset in companionable silence. Their endless days were spent here always in Twilight Town. There were times they explored Castle Oblivion and now and then with Namine’s abilities in making different data worlds, they would visit. 

Twilight Town was still special.

Especially, since it was just always the two of them spending their days together. 

Namine finished her sketch and she turned to reach for Roxas’s hood. He instantly grabbed her hand with a frown. She smiled at him enjoying this little game at her attempts to take the hood off. He didn’t like it but it was amusing to watch.

“Really?”

“Oh, you like it,” she chuckled.

Two sea salts formed and they took them into their hands.

“Roxas?”

“Yes?”

“Do you ever wished for more?”

Namine didn’t receive an answer and she understood if he did. They had remained in the datascape for some reason while Sora and Riku had disappeared. They wondered why but it seemed her duty to continue to send the necessary data wasn’t over. And as Roxas had shared there was still another pair of themselves to help. 

All this work would soon be over so will Roxas wish to move on to other things?

“No. I am selfish and having you to myself and being here where we can be together by our own wills is all I can ask for,”

Roxas then gently caressed Namine’s cheek as she smiled at him as tears brimmed in her eyes. She smiled and slowly the pair shared a kiss.

They may be data but they had hearts. Their existence is proof of that. The days they spent with each other were memories that will forever stay in their hearts.


End file.
